Born out of hate
by catnip101
Summary: Born out of the capitol's aim reducing the population of the overcrowded districts,soldier Peeta Mellark is sent out on his first field mission to the Seam,there he meets the girl who changes his life forever.There is more to life than hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: hey :D This is my first ever fanfic, sooo i hope it won't be a total failure. I had as thinking of theme like this for a long time after reading the hunger games, I hope u like it and give me feedback so I can improve there will be more than 1 chapter btw... sorry its a bit long but pls keep reading, its this long cos i feel i had to set the scene a bit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collin's AMAZING characters, I have just borrowed them...

**Born of hate **

Here in district 1 we have been trained, trained depopulate, trained to be ruthless and merciless killers and trained to reduce the amount of citizens in district 12.

I was born for the sole purpose of destruction under the orders of the Capitol, to be enrolled once aged 16 into the Depo, head of militant population control, to train in combat and the art of heartlessness, to be used as a weapon in the Capitols new offensive to clear and weed out the nations of Panem of those deemed weak, mal nourished and under privileged to make room for the capitols ever growing population. After all who wants to be stuck trying to help people, whose lives will never get better, never even get close to what the Capitol deem as normal?

I was born out of a program set up by the Capitol, to produce young men who would not hesitate to hold an innocent life at gunpoint, who wouldn't hesitate to obey orders, and who would show no emotions during and after completing whatever brutal deed the commander had ordered. I was born out of hate, out of the hate of the Capitol leaders had for those below what they saw as fit and in their way of their "perfect" plan. I have never been shown kindness, love, pity or care, just pushed and pulled and shaped into what others wanted of me, I could not object I had no choice in the matter; "no escape" is what the others around me said. I was part of their hate game. My name is Peeta Mellark, officer 108, squadran 4; I am directly to target a section of district 12 known as the Seam. And it was this Seam that split my life in two.

Glancing down at my wrist, my automated watch depicted my next station of duty, damn; I have to trek down to head quarters to receive new order. It's always a drag being summoned and on the move but the sergeant always said it was good for the mind, whatever that means. Pushing the door open, I'm standing in a white box reeking of disinfectant, the only decoration around is the frames LIST on the white washed wall. The list states the names of the households we soldiers here in 12 have to clear out, yes, remove people, load them on trucks where they are headed for examination and an extermination unit depending on the results. An echoing band brought round my attention, as the door opposite me swung open a tall, clean shaven man, Major Flint, with his ice blue eyes and huge stature; he had me intimidated without even trying. " your orders soldier, you will travel accompanied, as you are aware to the Seam, and clear out the residents of the households I give you, any objectors are to be disposed of. Understood?" Flint boomed. It wasn't really a question though; I had no choice in it, it was an order the one I had been born to carry out.

"Yes sir yes" I reply uniformly, standing upright and to attention, just as I have been trained to. "good" he says as he shuffles through the pile of papers in his hands and pulls out a piece of pristine white card and hands it to me.

I reach out and take it from the calloused meaty hand. I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my skull as he watches me glance over the details on the front, it reads like this:

**Household: **Everdeen

**Occupants**: one adult female, two female minors aged between12-16.

These are my targets. Its small but this is my first field mission, I will be working with an offhand supervisor and will be expected to do display everything I have been taught and have learnt throughout my training. Despite my whole year's worth of preparation and a life time of being hand sculpted for the job, I feel the acidic bubble of anticipation. I take this as I sign of my impatience to get started. Although there is one slight set back, any mercy shown, I'm dead, any pity, dead, well you get the picture...

I nod and he turns and strides back through the door he came from, leaving me alone again. I take this as my order to get down to business.

I enter my cell, (my home) after the short trip back from head quarters, I look quickly over myself in the small mirror I have in the basic bathroom. Wearing a dark combat uniform and red armband my ashy blonde hair stands out, urg. I run a comb through to attempt to tame the curls but as always I fail, well let's just hope my supervisor isn't too judgemental on appearances. I grab my knife from the side table and stuff it through the waistband of my trouser, and double knot the laces of my black combats. I'm ready.

Riding in the jeep over the badly treated roads is not my favourite pastime if I'm being honest, it gives me time to think, which is unusual, the only time we usually get to ourselves in this unit of work is when the officer in charge declares that we "minors" should sleep until our wakeup call at 5 in the morning.

Driving the jeep is my supervisor, he told me he was known as Wolf in his old unit and informed me I should do the same. Wolf is in his mid thirties and is well built, the stocky muscles of his forearms stick out, he also owns a large defining scar down the side of his neck, i haven't had the guts to ask about that yet, wondering if it would be out of line to do so..

We arrive and jumping out of the jeep he swings open my door adn shoves a machine gun in my arms. I take it without questioning him. I know what its for and how to use one. They're mainly a protocol for intimidation, but when things get out of handour orders are to shot to kill. The acidic feeling is back in my stomach and I gulp it down, and follow behind hime until we reach a large etal fence.

"its meant to be electrified he states."I feel like that should mean something to me but it doesn't, have I missed the point of something or was it really just a random statement? He then answers my thoughts by explain that this could be a potentiall problem for me as some of my targets may try adn escap, and the dense woodland behind the fence seems like the prefect getaway. Great, now I have added pressure of possibly escapies, not so good.

This is where Wolf leaves me. I have to find my own way round if I'm to make an impression; I walk down a couple of alley trying to follow the red line showing on my watch. The streets are dry and empty, my footfalls echo, bouncing off the grey walls. The only people who are out are the stall holders, some scowl at me, some frown, and others show fear I stride past them, their fear makes me smile. I'm in command. It's nice to be free of the crushing gaze of my commanders, now I'm the one with the superiority.

Finally I find it located just behind area the locals call the Hob. Its damp and depressing really compared to the brightly coloured buildings I'm used to in district 1.

This is where the Everdeen's live.

I knock loudly on the door. Not surprisingly there is no answer. I'm told this is usual; people don't answer their door to guys with guns. I sigh; time to put my training into action. I slam my boot against the wooden door, it splinters but doesn't budge, i repeat the action and am rewarded with the door swinging off its hinges. Inside its plainly decorated and its evident there is no heating. I call out "anyone here?" There is no reply. I walk into what must be the kitchen area, a small Square, with a wooden basket in the corner filled with fire wood, a table, 3 chairs, an ancient stove up against the wall, and a wooden bow propped up against it. I feel a prickly on the back of my neck, I'm being watched. And I spin round finding I'm staring at a manky looking cat, its huge yellow eyes glaring at me. It looks feral and watches my every move unblinking with its yellow orbs. I call out again, the cat hisses and arches its back. I ignore it and move on to the next room, again empty, nothing, I spot the staircase and make my way up it slowly, the boards creaking under my weight. I find at the top that there is only one room, and from it I hear a whimper.

**Hope you like and any reviews would be lovely xxx **


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 2: ** Runaway

**Authors note: sorry its rly short but i wanted to get the nxt part out, but i am in the middle of GCSE's so it's hard to make the time. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and people who are following my story. I hope you like it. Also sorry about mistakes- i have no beta. :/**

At last maybe some action. I slowly enter the dark room, my footsteps now closing in produce an increasing amount of whimpers and sobs from the corner. I walk further in and find pressed up against the grey wall, two bodies's tightly wrapped around each other. Two blonde heads one much smaller than the other. The going round my mind at the moment is, there is one missing.

Focusing in on the bundle in the corner, out of the protective arms of what I take is her mother, a small head peers out, her blue eyes searching mine for any chance that I might not be here to rip her family away from everything they know. I sigh inwardly, she won't find any help there, I've been trained too hard and for too long for any backtracking now.

Seeing my hard and gaze the girl bursts into another series of uncontrollable sobs, tears soaking the mothers sleeves and buries her face into her mother. The mother, who I now know is , is not responding to any of her daughter's fraught and distressed sobs. The only protection and comfort she offers is her open arms.

Moving forward I roughly spate the mother from her child, and pull the woman up from her grounded position, this causing the girl to angrily attack me, attempting to kick and shove me trying her best to get me off her mother. Her small hands claw at my uniform, but this doesn't stop me. does not struggle like her daughter, she seems deflated and in some sort of trance, as if she understood what was going to happen to her and her child was inevitable. She had no will to fight. It makes my task easier and to be honest I was praying for there not to be a struggle. Looks like I got exactly what I wanted, so I'm glad.

I tug her arms behind her back and pull out a set of had cuff just in case, and clip them round her bony wrists, it wasn't totally necessary but it made me feel better knowing she couldn't try anything. I order her to walk downstairs. She looks round at her daughter,

"Prim don't struggle, it will make things worse." She pleads the girl, Prim, shakes her head sending her blonde braid flicking round her neck. Prim has more fight than her mother; she is now kicking at my shins and screaming, "Let her go! Let her go!"

I scoop her up, making her scream even more:

"Katniss!" she yells this repeatedly whilst wriggling and biting my arms. I think that Katniss must be the other member of this household, the one who I have yet to find.

I walk closely behind down the short and narrow staircase; the mother seems to be still in her haze, going ahead with everything I order her to do. Good at least some of this was easy. Reaching the bottom of the stair case I wrestle the still squirming Prim easily into a restrained standing position with her back against my chest. By now her attacks have been less frequent, as she has worn herself out, but still she continues to sob. Its best it happens this way, I don't really want to pull out a gun.

Back to reality and remembering there is another person I need to have under custody "where is the other girl?" i say my question directed at Mrs. Everdeen. I get no reply.

Fine, I think, knowing what has to happen next, something I really didn't want to have to do after things going so well.

"I will have to use more severe methods of getting the location of your daughter from you if you don't speak up soon." At this I slip my knife out of my waistband and hold it up against the blonde head of the girl in my grasp, to indicate my intention. Mrs. Everdeens eyes widen and her shoulders slump as realisation hits her, she will now have to save one daughter but give the other up. Prim in my grip wails and looks pleadingly up to her mother. From how I see it a mother can't argue with the knife at her daughter's neck. In training this use of emotional blackmail was enforced and recommended as it gives you the upper hand on your target usually without much bloodshed.

She gulps and leans up against the wall, and nods her head towards the remains of their front door, Prim thrashes about again with apparent new found energy "NO?" and I catch on. I have a runaway on my hands.

I glance quickly into the kitchen, and my eyes trained to spot even the tiniest of differences, I could have sworn there was something resting against that stove when I first came in. Then I remember. The wooden bow has gone.

**Please please review, i rly love getting them, let me know what you think and whether I should carry on or not. **

**=^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3 lost

_Chapter 3: lost_

**Sorry about the typing or layout if it's a little strange it's because I wrote this on my phone. Hope you enjoy and please review to let me know people are actually reading this x also please forgive my grammar and spelling I have no beta anyway enjoy….**

After tackling the wailing Prim and the silent to the on  
call collection van, I'm left alone once again. I look up and around  
and all i see is the depressingly grey sky and the overhanging  
greenery. Green, I hate green, I'm used to white and plastic not the  
outdoors. Even the air is alien to me it has a sharper taste to it  
than the air vented out in the training centre. Scratching my head I  
have to decide my next move. Glancing up I'm met with the large and  
imposing metal "electric" fence Wolf showed me earlier this morning. I  
walk over to it and crouch down and spot the pretty obvious gap  
between the fence and the ground, just big enough I'm guessing for a  
body. Great. Trying to squeeze through sharp metal fences is not an  
area i have been trained in, but then again shouldn't be too hard. I  
take it back, just managing to wiggle my hips through I make it under,  
and through to the other side. I'm already left with numerous  
scratches from the "shouldn't be too hard to fit through gap," i swipe  
my face with my sleeve. Wondering what the guys will have to say about  
me getting marked by a fence. Damn this girl must be skinny to get  
through that without a scratch. It's good really whoever was in charge  
of the design of our regulation uniform must have thought of  
everything, blood doesn't show up on black.  
***

After a short walk, I'm now much father into the  
woods; I can't even see the fence. And now it dawns on me how stupid I  
really am. What did you expect Peeta? That she would be walking around  
the woods and you two would bump into each other? She'll be hiding you  
douche and now you've got yourself lost. Whilst having an internal  
telling off by my inner superior i let my eyes travel round my  
surrounding. My eyes pick up on the little clues that a normal guy  
might have over looked, like the light shaving of bark at the base of  
a tree and the faint impression of a footprint left in the small  
section of damp earth. I stoop down for the second time today and let  
the soft soil run through my fingers, it's funny really when I'm inside  
training I'd never had the time or to be honest want to really look at  
small things like this. These are the things we are kept away from. I  
stand up and brush the earth from my hands and continue my aimless  
walk father into the depths of this wood. Darkness is creeping up on  
the sky leaving me in the fading twilight; I reach to my back pack  
which wolf had flung at me earlier, and pull it off my back, hoping  
that there is something in there to fight of the darkness, like a  
torch. Even better a pair of dark glasses, which just happen to be  
night vision goggles, I slip them over my eyes and the night is  
transformed from dark green and blacks in amplified colour, artificial  
and takes a while to adjust. As I finish zipping up my back pack I  
freeze, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. It's the primal  
instinct that cannot be coached or trained into a person, it's just  
there. The feeling that tells you that someone is watching you. I  
slowly raise my head and am about to rise from my spot on the ground  
when I hear that suspicions are correct. Hand whips to my knife in my  
boots as i twist to face what is creating the movement in the leaves.  
***

**I'm really sorry for the long wait gcse's take up a lot of time.. and  
sorry that we haven't really got to Katniss yet, BUT  
next chapter they will face each other.. But I'm not sure if it's worth  
continuing? Let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world to me  
and im open for ideas about the story cos i have only got a vague idea  
of where i want this to go. Thanks for all those following this and  
hope u can review so i know who u guys are and what u really think :)  
x stick with me and ill stick with you.**


End file.
